Templar Assassin
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 1 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 10. Juni 2007|Dota 2 = 12. Juli 2012}} Lanaya, die Templar Assassin '(Templer-Attentäterin), ist eine Agilitäts-Heldin aus ''DotA und Dota 2. Templar Assassin besitzt über eine geringe Fernkampf-Reichweite, die sie mit ihrer Fähigkeit Psi Blade erhöhen kann. Sie gehört zu den Radiant. Im Spiel kann Templar Assassin die Rolle eines Carrys und einer Escaperin übernehmen. Templar Assassin eigent sich, wie die meisten anderen Attentäter des Spiels auch, für gezielte Hinterhalte gegen Helden des anderen Teams. Refraction vergibt zwei verschiedene Instanzen an Templar Assassin, die sie Schaden abwehren und zusätzlichen Schaden verursachen lassen. Jeder Angriff von ihr oder jeder Angriff auf sie lässt eine der Instanzen verschwinden. Mit Meld kann sich Templar Assassin unbegrenzt unsichtbar machen, solange sie sich nicht bewegt. Sollte sie die Unsichtbarkeit mit einem Angriff brechen, verursacht dieser Bonusschaden und verringert die Rüstung des Ziels. Durch ihre dritte Fähigkeit Psi Blades erhöht sich Templar Assassins Angriffsreichweite passiv und durchdringt Gegner, wodurch sie Gegner, die in einer Reihe stehen, gleichzeitig schädigen kann. Templar Assassins Ultimate Psionic Trap macht es ihr möglich, bis zu elf Fallen auf der Karte zu platzieren. Diese Fallen gewähren dem Team eine kleine Sichtweite und können mit Trap aktiviert werden. Trap aktiviert automatisch die nächstgelegene Falle. Die Fallen verringern das Bewegungstempo gegnerischer Einheiten in ihrer Nähe, wobei die Stärke der Verlangsamung von der Länge des Liegens der Falle abhängt. Man kann Psionic Trap nicht mit Aghanim's Scepter verbessern. Heap Peppering the battlefield with slowing traps, Templar Assassin hides invisibly, ready to ambush her prey. Once she springs her attack, she shreds enemies with piercing psionic blades, and deflects counterattacks with her refracting shield. Biographie "Lanaya, die Templar Assassin, fand ihre Berufung durch eine Reihe von Neugier getriebener Nachforschungen. Ihrer wissenschaftlichen Neigung nachgehend, verbrachte sie ihre Jugend mit dem akribischen Studium der Naturgesetze -- sie stöberte in Zauberbüchern der Magie und Alchemie, wiederholte Experimente aus den verkohlten Bücherresten des violetten Archivs und prägte sich Beobachtungen der Schrifthüter der Keen ein. Obwohl sie bereits von Natur aus leise und verstohlen war, verstärkte sich ihr Hang zur Tarnung angesichts der Schwierigkeiten, die ihre Nachforschungen mit sich brachten, umso mehr. Wäre sie nicht so scheu, hätte sie eine berüchtigte Diebin werden können. Stattdessen führten sie ihre Untersuchungen zu umso düsteren Winkeln. Während sie ihre verstohlenen Fähigkeiten der Erforschung der Geheimnisse des Universums widmete, entdeckte sie eine Geheimtür der Natur: den Eingang zum Verborgenen Tempel. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Wesen hinter diesem Portal, ihre Ankunft bereits erwarteten. Die Geheimnisse, die diese Entdeckung enthüllte, waren nichts im Vergleich zu den Antworten, die sie Lanaya in Aussicht stellten, sollte sie sich dazu entscheiden, in ihren Dienst zu treten. Sie hat geschworen diese Geheimnisse zu beschützen, aber wichtiger noch ist, dass sie nun ihr endloses Verlangen nach Wissen im Dienst des Verborgenen Tempels stillen kann. Mit jedem ausgelöschten Feind wird ein kleines bisschen mehr des Geheimnisses offenbart." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *12. Juli 2012: Fügte '''Templar Assassin hinzu! *28. März 2013: Behob, dass der Meld-Buff beseitigt werden konnte. *14. Februar 2013: Behob, dass Meld Kollision nicht entfernte. Gameplay-Update Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Refraction ist nun sichtbar Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Meld: Abklingzeit reduziert von 7 auf 6 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Abklingzeit von Psionic Trap wurde von 11/9/7 auf 11/8/5 reskaliert. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Die zusätzliche Fähigkeit von Psionic Trap hat nun dieselbe Beschwörungszeit wie die Fähigkeit der Falle selbst. Trivia *Linda K. Morris, die Synchronsprecherin von Templar Assassin, spricht in Dota 2 auch die drei anderen Heldinnen Queen of Pain, Naga Siren, Luna und die Standard-Ansagerin des Spiels. *Der professionelle Spieler Danil "Dendi" Ishutin hält den Weltrekord für die meisten Kills in einem Wettkampf. In einem Match erzielte er insgesamt 40 Kills mit Templar Assassin. *Templar Assassins Ultimate-Spruch "It's a trap!" zitiert den wohl bekanntesten Ausspruch des Admiral Ackbar aus Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Weblinks *Templar Assassin auf Heropedia *Templar Assassin auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2 Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Escape